Nada Igual Ao Nada
by arinysoares
Summary: História Nian/Delena/Wesvitto Não se compromete com os fatos reais Os personagens são meus, ou o que eu acho de algumas pessoas Vou tentar escrever o que eu acho que aconteceu entre eles, ou o que eu imagino com cada surto Nian


_Flash Back on_

_-Então é isso, Ian - afirmei com meus olhos marejados- Não posso aceitar seu pedido, simplesmente não posso. Sou muito nova, minha carreira está começando e não quero ser conhecida eternamente apenas como a garotinha que fez The Vampire Diaries. Espero que você me entenda._

_-Tudo bem, Niniz, eu te entendo... Mas não posso continuar nessa relação sem algo mais sério. Eu te amo, mas.._

_-Eu também te amo, Ian... Muito... Isso não é suficiente?_

_-Não mais agora..._

_Seus olhos me atraíram... Naquela imensidão azul eu vi todo o sofrimento, todo desejo, todo sonho que tínhamos. Nunca falamos sobre casamento, mas sabíamos que o que tínhamos era sério. Só que eu não podia avançar mais. Eu não podia ser tão madura o quanto ele queria._

_Levantei, selei nossos lábios com um beijo e sai, sabendo que naquele momento nosso namoro havia terminado depois de três anos juntos._

_Flash Back off_

Fui dirigindo meu carro até o set de The Vampire Diaries em Atlanta... Hora de voltar ao trabalho depois de um longo verão viajando com meus amigos. Hora de voltar a realidade e voltar a gravar cenas com Ian Somerhalder, meu ex-namorado. Ia ser meio difícil fugir disso, já que nossos personagens, Damon e Elena, estavam em um relacionamento sério e quente nas telas.

-Bom Dia Niniz- Paul me assusta quando estou guardando a chave do carro na bolsa. –Ansiosa pra voltar a fazer a Elena?

-E alguma vez eu deixei de ser Paul?- sorrio pra ele. É verdade isso, já cansei de ter que atender pessoas me chamando de Elena na rua... Ou Katherine.

Cheguei na sala maquiagem. Primeira cena do dia: Damon e Elena no quarto dele. Eu devia fazer a cena na banheira, Ian apenas de toalha. Oh God, isso vai dar merda.Não nos beijávamos a 3 meses.

-Bom Dia ,Niniz. Tudo bem? – Meu ex já estava na cadeira de make... Sem camisa...- As meninas já estão acabando comigo, você já vai ter sua volta a vida de estrela.

-Bom Dia Smolder- _Se concentra Nina, se concentra!Para de olhar o peitoral dele _– Imagina o quanto estou ansiosa pra isso...- Ele riu. Sabia o quanto eu detestava fazer cabelo, pele...Ainda bem que era cena Elena, tinha menos glamour, ou seja, sem tanto rímel e delineador.

Me sentei na cadeira do lado. Como prometido, a Cindy finalizou em minutos com ele. Levantando-se, me deu um beijo na testa como quando namorávamos, mas não finalizou com o beijo nos lábios como costume. Se afastou rapidamente, com a desculpa de ir falar com o Lance, como se tivesse ficado sem graça de se "esquecer'' que não estávamos mais juntos.

Cindy não demorou muito para me tornar Elena. Estava realmente amando aquela mechinha vermelha que minha personagem pós-bitch tinha. Talvez um dia eu a adotasse pra minha vida off. Me enrolei no roupão e fui para a parte do cenário do quarto do Salvatore mais velho. O diretor estava conversando com o Ian sobre as suas colocações no espaço da cena, enquanto eu ficava pensando na última cena que eu tinha gravado nessa mesma banheira com a Candice e a Kat ao que parecia séculos atrás. Nem percebi quando Lance começou a falar comigo

-Nina! Tudo bem?

-Tudo sim... Só estava passando o texto na cabeça.

-Então, já sabe. Nessa cena você ficará na banheira, lendo o e-mail da Bonnie. Ian iniciará a cena assim que você der o sinal, ou seja, cara de preocupada. Vamos dar privacidade a você para entrar dentro da banheira.

-Mas algum comando, Lance? – Ian apareceu de toalha (OMG)

-Não, para vocês dois...-respondeu- Alguém venha ajudar a Nina a entrar na banheira?

-Tudo bem, Lance, o Ian me ajuda, não é Smolder? – perguntei, atraida para seus lindos olhos azuis.

-Ah, hm, claro – ele parecia surpreso... Acho que se deve ao fato que eu estava nua por baixo do roupão

Eu não devia de estar com vergonha do Ian me ver nua. Não depois do nosso namoro e nossas várias noites juntos. Mas algo me falava que por mais que eu ficasse a vontade perto dele, eu não devia ter pedido sua ajuda. Já pedi mesmo, vamos começar de uma vez...

Ele foi um fofo... Me ajudou a entrar na banheira sem fazer uma mega bagunça. Nem mesmo ficou reparando em mim, apenas ficamos falando de seus gatos e ele perguntou sobre Lynx. A nossa relação estava leve, mesmo sendo ex-namorados, éramos amigos e apaixonados pelos nossos bichanos.

Lance começou a cena. Eu devia ler um e-mail da Bonnie no celular, Ian estaria fazendo a barba. À minha expressão de preocupação, ele começou a dar o texto:

_-Tudo bem? – _Ian como Damon pergunta

_-Tudo – _Eu como Elena respondo_ - Só tive uma sensação estranha de que algo vai acontecer._

Ian se aproxima:

_-E vai. –_ele senta-se na beirada da banheira_ –Você vai embora amanhã. Vai trocar tudo isso por chuveiro comunitário e uma alimentação controlada. – _Se apoia na outra parte da banheira e se aproxima de mim. Ian parecia um tanto quanto nervoso (?)

_-Pode ser um namorado normal e me apoiar enquanto tento ter uma experiência normal na faculdade? _- Dou minha parte do texto tentando não mergulhar naqueles olhos azuis... Como ainda eles mexem comigo?

_-Prefiro enche-la de vinho e tent..._

-COOOOOORTA... Ian você errou o texto... É enche-la champanhe, não de vinho...- Lance corrigiu meu parceiro de cena pela troca de bebidas - Do começo pessoal...

Vi que o dia ia ser longo. Lance era muito rígido na direção, não deixaria passar detalhes. Tivemos que voltar ao começo umas 3 vezes antes que eu ou o Ian não errássemos nada da parte do texto.

Então veio o beijo... Já beijaram seu ex depois de meses do fim do namoro por causa do seu trabalho? Não, ninguém normal faz isso... Mas eu tenho que fazer.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram pela primeira vez, me senti como a garota de três anos atrás, que o beijou fazendo um flash back da minha personagem Katherine. Os lábios do Ian sempre eram doces nos meus por mais que mostrassem desejo. Meu coração vacilou em seu ritmo e eu suspirei pesadamente quando gritaram corta. Nesse momento, percebi como sentia falta daqueles deu mais alguns detalhes sobre o que estava de errado na cena.

Finalmente quando deu certo, o Ian fez uma coisa muito fofa, nossa, que era o famoso ''beijo de esquimó''. Eu sempre amava quando ele fazia isso, acho que nossos fãs vão amar também, ficou perfeito na cena.

Sai da banheira e me troquei pra mais uma cena. Só íamos gravar três cenas hoje por causa da locação. Nem todas as cenas da Mansão Salvatore iam ser gravadas hoje, já que a casa ainda estava em reformas e as minhas demais cenas do primeiro episódio iam ser gravadas na Whitmore College e em outros lugares de Atlanta.

A cena em si era da Katherine. Depois de fazer horas de maquiagem pra ficar ''mendiga'' e arruinar meu cabelo, vesti a roupa típica da Kath: tudo preto e justo... Eu me sentia uma vadia vestindo aquilo , ainda mais com saltos (lindos).

Eu e o Smolder batemos o texto algumas vezes para evitar aqueles erros da manhã. Ele me olhava com intensidade e ternura, dividido entre raiva e desinteresse... Era fácil saber quando ele estava no modo Damon e quando estava off.

Gravamos a cena sem maiores problemas. Acho que tudo que não envolvia agir como um casal entre a gente funcionava mais fácil. Afinal ninguém supera um namoro de três anos assim do nada, ainda mais beijando seu ex constantemente...

Eu me desmontei de Katherine, Paul e Ian estavam gravando as cenas de ilusões do Stefan. Esse personagem só sofre (mesmo que eu não ache que tanto o Damon) e o Paul tanto quanto. Penso como deve ter sido difícil o verão pra ele. Ele se separou da Torrey e ainda teve que lidar com todos os boatos dele com a Phoebe. Todos aqui sabemos o quanto ele era apaixonado pela ex-mulher.

Ian terminou sua cena, foi minha vez de fazer ilusões como o anjo bom que mantinha a humanidade do Stefan enquanto Damon era o anjo mal. Minhas cenas com o Paul são tão profissionais, que não me sinto nelas como deveria. Mas me dedico sempre a elas, afinal elas são quase 90% da nossa série e o Paul é sempre delicado comigo, mas não tem a mesma intensidade que as cenas Delena...

Terminado nosso dia de trabalho, Ian e Paul me acompanharam até o estacionamento. O carro do Paul estava na primeira vaga, o meu e do Ian do outro lado da área (eu sabia disso porque o carro dele é igual ao meu, tínhamos comprado juntos). Andamos em silêncio até eles, Ian se despediu de mim com um beijo na testa novamente, sem me olhar nos olhos e disse que Moke sentia minha falta (será que só ele?)

Dirigi de volta ao meu apartamento sem prestar muita atenção no trânsito. Estava quase caindo de sono, já que era manhã do dia seguinte e eu tinha passado todo o dia anterior e noite também gravando. Interagi um pouco com os Dobrevics pelo twitter antes de tomar um banho.

Com a Lynx no colo, dormi, pensando em o que tinha realmente acontecido entre eu e o ''papai'' dela nesse dia...


End file.
